Chicos Que Muerden
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Dos hermanas gemelas tan diferentes como el día y la noche. Una de ellas haría cualquier cosa por entrar en el Círculo de sangre. Para la otra, salir de él podría resultar mortal...
1. Chapter 1

**RESUMEN: **Dos hermanas gemelas tan diferentes como el día y la noche. Una de ellas haría cualquier cosa por entrar en el Círculo de sangre. Para la otra, salir de él podría resultar mortal…

**ADVERTENCIA: **Para adolescentes. Esto contiene lenguaje no apto para niños.

**PAREJA: **Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_Recuerdos_

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Esto es una adaptación del libro "Chicos que muerden" de la serie "Círculos de sangre", lo leí hace un tiempo y quise hacer una adaptación con Hinata y Naruto. Por cierto, este es el primer libro de la saga y creo que aun no salen los otros. Pero cuando salgan, un vez termine esto, haré la continuación. Si ustedes quieren.

**DISCLAIMER: **Tanto los personajes como el libro les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, osea a Masashi Kishimoto y a Mari Mancusi.

**ESCRITO POR: **Nagisa Del Mar.

* * *

**C**h**i**c**o**s **Q**u**e** **M**u**e**r**d**e**n**

_**Prólogo: Hinata y Ame.**_

Que te muerda un vampiro una semana antes del baile de la graduación es un verdadero asco. En muchos sentidos.

Bueno, vale. Estoy segura de que sería igual de asqueroso en cualquier otra época del año. Por ejemplo, el día de la foto del instituto. Es un mal momento para lucir un chupetón con dos agujeros en el cuello. En Semana Santa también sería una faena. Imagínate tener que explicarle a tu madre que no puedes ir a la iglesia porque, bueno, porque eres alérgica al sol. Y luego está la Navidad. Claro, tendrías muchas papeletas para encontrarte con Papá Noel pero ¿podrías resistir la tentación de pegarle un mordisco en su sabrosa y vieja yugular?

Ahora que lo pienso, no hay ningún momento bueno para que te muerda un vampiro.

Dicho esto, tenéis que entenderlo. ¡Hace tres horas, veinticinco minutos y veintidós segundos que Sasuke Uchiha me ha invitado al baile de graduación! ¡Eh, que estoy hablando de Sasuke Uchiha! El macizo del instituto Konoha. El rompecorazones que protagoniza todas las obras del colegio, el de los ojos marrones profundos y entrañables y ese cuerpo que hace que se te caiga la baba. Todas las chicas que conozco están oficialmente enamoradas de él, incluso Karin Takanashi, y ella está prácticamente casada con su novio, Suigetsu.

Y yo pregunto, ¿a quién ha invitado el dios del sexo en cuestión al baile de graduación? Ah, sí, a _moi_. En serio, si me hubierais preguntado hace tres horas, veinticinco minutos y treinta y tres segundos si Sasuke Uchiha sabía siquiera mi nombre, habría apostado mi iPod a que no tenía ni idea. (Y menos mal no hice esa apuesta, porque un día sin veinte gigas de música a mi alcance es como un día sin sol.)

Dicho eso, ya os podéis imaginar el coñazo total y absoluto que supone estar convirtiéndome lentamente en vampira una semana antes del gran evento.

Pero me estoy anticipando a los acontecimientos. Como no tenéis ni idea de quién soy, probablemente no os importe demasiado mi inminente transformación en criatura de la noche. (Mamá siempre dice que tengo unos modales horribles, así que me disculpo por adelantado por mis defectos.)

Entonces, venga, hablemos de mí por un momento. Me llamo Hinata Hyuga. Sí, sé que Hinata significa "sol", y si eso os parece chungo, miedo me da presentaros a mi hermana gemela, Ame, cuyo nombre significa "lluvia". Sí, lo sé, lo sé, Hinata y Ame. ¿A qué os revuelve un poco el estómago? Bueno, la culpa la tienen nuestros crueles padres exjipis que (¡Vaya por Dios!) crecieron en la era disco y deberían haber estado en Estudio 54, bailando toda la noche, en lugar de estar en la cooperativa de agricultores comiendo tofu a la brasa. Pero por desgracia, no. Prefirieron la paz, el amor y nombres de bebé estúpidos a la música de baile y lentejuelas.

Por supuesto, ahora mismo es probable que mi padre ande por ahí dando vueltas en un deportivo rojo de último modelo mientras recoge bomboncitos en Las Vegas. Dejó a mamá para "encontrarse a sí mismo" hace unos cuatro años y, desde entonces, nunca más se ha sabido de él. De vez en cuando recibimos tarjetas de cumpleaños con un profundo sentimiento de culpa, sus disculpas más sinceras y un billete nuevito de cinco dólares metido dentro, pero eso es todo. A veces lo echo de menos pero ¿qué se le va hacer?

Pero, bueno, volviendo a mí. He cumplido dieciséis años. Mido uno sesenta, tengo un peso medio y mi cabello es negro azulado, un tono raro que heredé de mi madre. Mis ojos son de color blanco, algunas personas dicen que tienen algunos pequeños destellos violetas, e incluso dicen que son hermosos, pero no me importa, algún día pienso ocultarlos con lentillas azules, y un millón de pequeñas y engorrosas pecas que no se van por mucho zumo de limón que les eche. Mamá dice que las pecas las heredé de la parte irlandesa de la familia de papá. Papá dice que me vienen de los ancestros escoceses de mamá. En cualquier caso, Ame yo fuimos maldecidas en el útero por el hada mala de los genes y no podemos hacer nada contra eso.

En clase me va bien. Suelo sacar notables y sobresalientes. Me gusta la lengua y odio las mates. Cuando "sea mayor" quiero ser periodista. Juego en el equipo titular de hockey sobre hierba del instituto y me eh presentado dos veces a las pruebas para la obra del insti, más que nada para estar lo más cerca posible de Sasuke Uchiha. Ya van dos veces que acabo siendo la suplente de Karin Takanashi y la muy estúpida nunca se pone enferma ni llega tarde. Y con eso quiero decir que ha ganado durante dos años consecutivos el premio a la puntualidad. Y para más inri, también tiene las tetas grandes y se arroja sobre Sasuke a diario.

Pero bueno, estoy segura de que os interesa mucho más todo el tema de los vampiros que el pecho de Karin Takanashi. (Aunque deberíais verlo. ¡Parece la mismísima Pamela Anderson!)Básicamente, todo el problema empezó cuando Ame decidió arrastrarme a un pub gótico.

Para que conste, a mí no me va para nada la música gótica, ni todo ese rollo. Tampoco es que sea fan de Britney, por supuesto. Supongo que se me podría considerar una chica del tipo John Mayer. Pero Ame, por el contrario, es una gótica de pies a cabeza. Si algún día la viera vestida de otro color que no fuera el negro, me caería de culo de la impresión. Escucha toda esa música extraña que nunca ponen en la radio y le gustan las películas oscuras y retorcidas que no tienen ningún sentido. Por ejemplo, habrá visto _Donnie Darko_ unas cincuenta veces y es capaz de reproducir palabra a palabra diecisiete episodios de _Buffy. _Cada vez que sale a la venta un libro nuevo de Anne Rice, acampa toda la noche para ser la primera en comprarlo. (Aunque esos libros de pirados los hay a patadas, creedme).

Pero en fin, hace dos días Ame me dice que vio un panfleto en Newbury Comics de un pub gótico para todas las edades en Neshua, Nuevo Hampshire; aproximadamente a veinte minutos de donde vivimos nosotras, en la frontera con Massachusetts. No os lo vais a creer, pero el pub se llama Colmillo, que de verdad tiene que ser el nombre más chungo del planeta. Ame, por su parte, está tan emocionada que estoy segura que acabará meándose en los pantalones. (Bueno, en su falda negra y larga, para ser exactos, ya que no la pillaríais en pantalones ni muerta) Y, como ella misma se encarga de recordarme, la conozco desde que nació y es mi obligación como hermana gemela renunciar a cualquier plan de domingo por la noche que pudiese tener ara ir con ella, ya que todos sus amigos están demasiado ocupados.

Qué suerte la mía.

* * *

Bueno, hasta ahí. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Hice un buen trabajo? Eh hecho lo posible por intentar adaptar bien esto.

Que quede claro que el apellido "Takanashi" no es el de Karin, pero no se su apellido de verdad así que…

Al personaje Ame lo invente yo. Necesitaba a una gemela para Hinata que significase lluvia y ahí está. Tuve una suerte tremenda cuando supe que "Hinata" significa "sol". (Por cierto, algunos dirán que significa lugar soleado, pero no. "Hinata Hyuga" significa "lugar soleado", pero "Hinata" sola significa "sol". Según mis investigaciones)

Si quieren que continúe con el primer capítulo, dejen reviews dejándome su opinión.

¡Nos leemos!

Atte: Nagisa Del Mar.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 1: **__¡Hazm__e gótica, baby!_

* * *

—Dame una buena razón por la que debería salir esta noche.

Son las cinco de la tarde de un domingo y estoy intentando desesperadamente librarme de la gran salida al pub Colmillo que mi hermana que mi hermana planeó para las dos. Sin embargo no tengo muchas esperanzas. Después de todo, está más que demostrado que Ame siempre consigue lo que quiere. Punto. Fin de la historia.

Ame, que estaba tumbada en su cama con dosel, gira sobre sí misma, levanta la cabeza, la apoya en un codo y me pone sus mejores pucheros.

—Deja de lloriquear. Será superdivertido y lo sabes. Además, fui a ver a Dave Matthews contigo y ni te puedes imaginar lo doloroso que resultó para mí soportarlo. Mis oídos todavía no se han recuperado.

Mi gemela amante del drama se frota los lóbulos con dos dedos, como si todavía le doliesen. Por favor…

—Lo que tú quieras. —La empujo en broma y ella se cae de espaldas sobre el colchón—. Ni que fuese una lata escuchar esa voz de ensueño.

—Lata, no. ¿Castigo cruel e inusual peor que la muerte? Caliente, caliente. —Ame salta de la cama y va zigzagueando hasta su armario—. Así que vas a ir. Está decidido. —Rebusca entre las perchas con cara de concentración—. Ahora tenemos que buscar algo que ponerte.

¡Peligro! ¡Peligro!

—¡No, eso sí que no! —grito—. Puede que tenga que ir a ese estúpido pub obligada, pero no pienso someterme a ningún cambio radical al estilo gótico. Lo que llevo puesto no tiene nada de malo.

Me pongo en pie y desfilo con mi conjunto de camiseta, vaqueros y chanclas que siempre me ha funcionado.

Ame se gira y me mira durante un segundo, el tiempo suficiente para examinarme de arriba abajo y entornar los ojos. Luego se vuelve a girar hacia su armario y saca una falda y un jersey negros.

—No pienso llevar un jersey a un pub—protesté—. ¡Sudaría como un cerdo!

—Bueno, jolines, era solo una idea. —Vuelve a sepultar el conjunto en el armario atestado y lo cambia por una camiseta de tirantes negra (sorpresa, sorpresa). Y aunque soy una chica que por norma general lleva camisetas de tirantes, tiendo a mantenerme alejada de las que están hechas de vinilo.

—Ni de coña—digo sacudiendo la cabeza—. La gente va a pensar que me va el sadomaso y se pondrán a darme latigazos o me esposarán al escenario o algo así.

Ame suelta un suspiro de frustración patentado al oír mi protesta, afortunadamente, devuelve el conjunto_ bondage _al armario. Yo, por mi parte, me siento otra vez en la cama y me pregunto si, para empezar, debería preocuparme porque mi gemela tenga un conjunto como ese.

—¿Qué te parece esto? —me pregunta al sacar una camiseta de tirantes ajustada y muy mona que lleva escrito delante "Fashion Victim" —. Parece bastante apropiado.

Le tiro un cojín.

—Solo en el más irónico de los sentidos, por supuesto—corrige con una risita—. O siempre puedes llevar este. —Cambia la camiseta por otra… esta vez rosa y con letras blancas que dicen "¡Muérdeme!".

—¿De dónde has sacado esa camiseta? —pregunto con curiosidad—. No te pega demasiado. Ni siquiera es negra.

Ella se encoge de hombros.

—Una vampira me la prestó hace tiempo y siempre me olvido de devolvérsela.

—¿Una vampira? —digo arqueando una ceja. Aunque sabías que Ame andaba con otra gente, no me había dado cuenta de que se creían criaturas de la noche—. ¿Acaso ahora andamos intercambiando ropa con los no muertos?

—Supongo que eso explicaría que tuviese todo de color negro.

Ame resopla.

—Solo me prestaron una camiseta, listilla. Pero, para que conste, sí. Hay todo un grupo de ellos en Nashua. Parecen jóvenes góticos, pero en realidad son miembros de un antiguo círculo de vampiros.

—Tienes que estar de broma—protesto—. Además, ¿Por qué iba a querer alguien hacerse pasar por vampiro? Como si fuese algo tan guay. ¿Van por ahí bebiéndose la sangre los unos a los otros o algo así?

Ame se encoge de hombros con un gesto evasivo, lo cual me demuestra que realmente cree que es algo guay, pero que no piensa admitirlo delante de mí. Se me pasa por la cabeza burlarme de ella, pero luego decido que el lema de "vive y deja vivir" de las hermanas es el mejor plan de acción en este momento y dejo el tema. Después de todo, tengo que estar con ella toda la noche. Que esté enfadada solo haría las cosas mucho más dolorosas.

—Vale, me pondré la camiseta de "Muérdeme" —digo para tranquilizarla. Por lo menos no es negra—. Será mi respuesta a quien intente ligar conmigo—digo riéndome—. Si viene alguien en plan "eh, nena, ¿Qué signo eres?", me limitaré a señalar la camiseta.

Ame se ríe en señal de aprecio y me tira la camiseta de tirantes.

—Claro que también puede que piensen que les estás señalando las tetas en plan "son todas tuyas, nene".

—¡Puaj!

—No te preocupes—dice mi hermana mientras se cambia su camiseta por un vestido de princesa largo y negro decorado con una tonelada de encaje. ¿Dónde encontrará esas cosas? —. La mayoría de los chicos serán gais, estoy segura. Es lo que pasa con los buenos, al menos en el mundo gótico. No hay muchos chicos hetero a los que les mole utilizar lápiz de ojos. —Entonces resopla—. Así que, querida gemelita angelical, estoy bastante segura de que tu virtud permanecerá intacta independientemente de la camiseta que te pongas.

Ya estamos otra vez. Sabía que no podíamos mantener una conversación entera sin una de las tristemente célebres pullas de Ame tipo "Hinata la inocente". Mi querida gemela perdió la virginidad el año pasado y desde entonces no ha dejado de fardar de ello. Cualquiera pensaría que ha ganado una medalla olímpica del sexo o algo parecido. Pero lo siento. Conocer a un _skater grunge _en un campamento y escaparnos para hacerlo en el suelo del cobertizo para botes no es mi idea de una primera vez satisfactoria. Llamadme cursi, pero quiero que mi primera vez sea con velas y rosas por todas partes, no rodeada de astillas y con rozaduras en las rodillas. A cada uno con lo suyo, supongo.

—Así que—continúa Ame, tomando mi silencio como un permiso para seguir metiéndose conmigo—, puedes estar tranquila, tu inocencia está a salvo en el pub Colmillo.

Aunque no quiero hacerlo, me río. Habla como una comercial.

—¿Pone eso en el folleto?

—Por supuesto—declara Ame totalmente confiada—. De lo contrario te devuelven el dinero.

* * *

¡Hola! Ya eh subido el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero les haya gustado y trataré de subir el segundo lo más pronto que pueda, pero enserio, escribir capítulo por capítulo, letra por letra, de un libro a Word, no es nada fácil, además, cansa un poco, pero me divierto.

Gracias por los reviews :3

**Hinata12Hyuga**: ¡Gracias por leer! Y no te preocupes, intentaré mejorar el escrito, intento lo mejor que puedo para escribirlo tal como está en el libro, sin cambiarlo, sin saltarme nada. Agradezco tu opinión :)

¡Nos leemos!

Atte: Nagisa Del Mar.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo 2:**_ El pub Colmillo.

* * *

El pub Colmillo resultó ser más o menos lo que me había imaginado, aunque, la verdad, tampoco es que tuviese demasiadas expectativas para el lugar. Dado que está en un edificio que durante el día sirve como lugar de reunión para los Caballeros de Colón, los empresarios tampoco podían hacer mucho para hacerlo más gótico por las noches y poder sacarlo todo a tiempo para el _brunch _de veteranos de las seis de la mañana.

Y no es que no lo hayan intentado. Colgaron de las vigas luces de colores intermitentes y sábanas blancas del suelo al techo para cubrir las ventanas. Y detrás de estás sábanas pusieron ventiladores para que se moviesen con el aire. Los proyectores de diapositivas situados al otro lado de la sala arrojaban imágenes escalofriantes e indescriptibles sobre el fondo blanco de las sábanas.

Delante del escenario, que estaba ligeramente elevado, habían colocado la guinda del pastel: una jaula de _bondage_. Al menos supuestamente se tenía que parecer a eso. Creo que se limitaron a coger algunas verjas de alambre y a pintarlas de negro con un espray.

Detrás de la "jaula" hay un pinchadiscos de barba desaliñada hurgando entre los discos. Unos altavoces enormes emiten música electrónica, industrial y gótica a todo volumen. Incluso tienen una de esas horribles máquinas que echan humo, con lo que empiezo a toser en cuanto pongo el pie dentro.

Al resto de la gente que hay en el pub parece no importarle ni la cutrez ni el humo. Vestidos de negro integral, como si de uniformes se tratase, se balancean al ritmo de la música haciendo un baile que me recuerda a cuando metes el pie en el barro y se te queda atascado. Sacan el pie lenta y meticulosamente y luego parece que se les queda atascado también el otro pie, obligándolos así a repetir todo el proceso desde el principio.

—¡…clase! —me grita Ame al oído.

—¿Eh? —¿Qué quiere decir con lo de "clase"? Oh, Dios mío… ¿Habrá visto a alguien conocido del instituto? Jo, me moriría de vergüenza si alguien conocido me pillase aquí de esta guisa y se enterasen mis compañeras del equipo de hockey sobre hierba. Me machacarían para siempre—. ¿Qué has visto a alguien de clase?

—No, ¡he dicho que esto tiene clase! —corrigió Ame. Ah. ¡Uf! No es que esté de acuerdo con su afirmación, pero al menos no tendré que esconderme detrás de una de esas sábanas ondeantes.

—Voy a buscar algo de beber—dice Ame señalando una barra pequeña e improvisada situada junto a una pared. Y a diferencia de las barras de los pub de verdad, por supuesto, esta solo sirve refrescos. Qué mal. No es que sea alcohólica pero en este caso una cerveza podría ayudar a aplacar el dolor.

—Tráeme un Red Bull—le digo. Quizá una megadosis de cafeína me ayude. Ame asiente y desaparece entre la niebla.

Encuentro una pared e intento pasar inadvertida mientras me pregunto por qué demonios habré accedido a esta tortura. Llevamos aquí cinco minutos y ya tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible. Por no hablar de la peste de la muchedumbre, que me da ganas de vomitar. En serio, ¿Qué te cuesta echarte un poco de desodorante en los sobacos antes de ponerte a sudar en la pista de baile?

Intento buscar el lado bueno a la situación.

**_Vale, intenta tener una buena actitud, Hinata. Ame ha hecho muchas cosas por ti. No seas egoísta y déjate llevar. Quién sabe, ¡hasta puede que te diviertas!_**

Sí, claro. Eso no se lo cree nadie. Como mucho conseguiré fingir que me lo paso bien.

—Buenas noches.

Oh, no. Un tío. Dirigiéndose a mí. Pensé que Ame había dicho que aquí todo el mundo era gay. Levanto la mirada, dispuesta señalarme la camiseta, cuando de repente me encuentro con los ojos más bonitos que he visto en mis dieciséis años de vida. Son del color de los zafiros, literalmente. A ver, he visto muchos ojos azules, pero ninguno como estos.

Y lo que es aún mejor: los ojos están en una cara igualmente impresionante. Hago un inventario rápido: piel suave, pómulos marcados y pestañas negras como el carbón. Pelo corto y de un rubio parecido al amarillo. Normalmente no me van los chicos de cabello de ese color, pero a este tío le queda total. Parece un _Brad Pitt_ de pelo corto. Y mejor todavía: a diferencia del resto de los chicos del pub, que van vestidos de góticos, él no lleva puesto nada negro. Solo una sencilla camiseta blanca ajustada y unos vaqueros de tiro bajo. Y tampoco lleva lápiz de ojos, gracias a Dios.

Recorro visualmente el lugar, convencida de que Brad debe de estar hablándole a otra persona, no a mí. Alguna supermodelo situada a mi derecha, quizá. Pero no veo a nadie a mí alrededor. Mmm.

—Ho…hola—digo con una voz infantil de pito. Odio mi voz. Parece que tengo diez años. Ame y yo somos gemelas idénticas pero ella tiene una voz sensual y áspera. Quizá sea por el tabaco, pero si tengo que elegir entre un posible futuro cáncer de pulmón y una voz de pito, podéis llamarme Minnie Mouse.

En lugar de contestarme, el tío extiende el brazo y me pone la mano en la mejilla, ejerciendo una ligera presión. Tiene la piel fría, pero su tacto me quema. Estudia mi cara y luego recorre mi cuerpo con los ojos haciéndome sentir desnuda bajo su mirada. Percibo un escalofrío involuntario y noto como se me pone la piel de gallina en los brazos. Uau. No me acuerdo de la última vez que un chico me puso la piel de gallina. ¡Quizá no me haya pasado nunca!

Sé que debería estar preguntándome por qué se me ha acercado este tío en un pub y, evidentemente, le parece algo normal tocarme de una manera tan íntima, pero no consigo pronunciar ni una palabra de protesta.

—Soy Naruto—dice con una voz peligrosa y entrecortada y con un marcado acento inglés—. Creo que me estabas esperando.

Se me cae el alma a los pies. Maldita sea, sabía que se había equivocado de chica. Probablemente tiene una cita a ciegas y me ha confundido con ella. (Aunque no consigo entender por qué un chico de su calibre tiene que recurrir a una cita a ciegas. ¡Cualquiera con buena vista lo agarraría nada más verlo!) Pero espera un segundo. Si ni siquiera conoce a su cita, ¿qué tipo de relación tienen? Evidentemente todavía no son pareja, lo que para mí implica que yo estaría jugando limpio. Miro a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no hay ninguna tía loca y posesiva dispuesta a sacarme los ojos por meterme en su territorio. Pero el horizonte parece despejado.

—Hola, Naruto—digo, pero tengo que gritar a causa de la música—. Yo soy Hinata.

Él inclina la cabeza y me mira confuso. Luego se lleva un dedo a la oreja y me sonríe. Ah. Ya entiendo. No me oye por la música. Y justo cuando estoy a punto de repetir en voz más alta mi presentación me agarra la mano y me lleva hacia la puerta del pub.

Siento el corazón en el pecho latiéndome con fuerza. Si digo que ahora mismo me va mil millones de latidos por minuto me quedaría corta. ¿Adónde me lleva? ¿Debería seguirle o soltarme? Busco a Ame en el pub, al menos para decirle que volveré pronto, pero no la veo por ninguna parte.

Salimos al aire fresco de la noche. Aquí afuera hace bastante frío, incluso para ser mayo en Nuevo Hampshire. El portero del pub nos mira con recelo durante un momento antes de girarse para seguir ligando con la preciosa rubia menor de edad que está a su derecha. Naruto me hace bajar las escaleras principales sin soltar mi mano temblorosa.

—Mmm, ¿adónde vamos? —pregunto, y me paró en seco. Después de todo, por muy mono que sea, no sé absolutamente nada sobre él. Y el Pepito Grillo de mi cabeza me advierte de los peligros de seguir a un desconocido al exterior de un pub por la noche.

Él se da la vuelta y me sonríe otra vez, y mis defensas se desmoronan. Seguro que alguien con una sonrisa tan bonita no puede ser peligroso, ¿verdad?

—Ahí dentro es un poco difícil oírte—dice al fin. ¡Uau, me encanta su acento! —.Pensé que podríamos salir afuera para charlar.

Vale, charlar. En plan de conversación. Hablar es bueno. Hablar no implica hacer nada que mamá no aprobaría. Pero no es que me importe lo que aprobaría o no mamá, me recuerdo a mí misma. A ver, tengo dieciséis años; casi soy oficialmente adulta. Definitivamente tengo que salir de esta rutina de santurrona en la que estoy metida todo el tiempo.

—Entonces… ¿vienes por aquí a menudo? —pregunto, intentando entablar conversación. Pero me doy cuenta demasiado tarde de lo tópica que suena la pregunta. Él se ríe ligeramente y yo siento como se me calienta la cara. Esa es otra de las desventajas de tener la piel clara y pecas. Me pongo como un tomate y no hay forma de ocultarlo. Esperemos que la oscuridad que nos rodea suavice un poco este rojo de camión de bomberos.

Quiero decir algo más para compensar mi estúpida pregunta, pero al parecer la lengua no me funciona correctamente. ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Mi cerebro me dice que debería estar muerta de miedo, pero mi corazón me dice que me deje llevar. Después de todo, ¿con qué frecuencia se te acerca un tío tan guapo en un pub y se pone a hablar contigo? A ver, puede que le pase muy a menudo Paris Hilton, por ejemplo, pero a la pobre de la menda nunca le ocurre.

Vamos hacia la parte de atrás del edificio, donde hay un aparcamiento y una sola farola que desprende una luz amarillenta sobre los vehículos. Naruto se detiene y me sonríe. Yo me apoyo en los ladrillos del edifico y le devuelvo una sonrisa tímida.

¿Y ahora qué? Espero que no esté esperando una conversación intelectual, porque creo que no sería capaz de mantenerla en este preciso instante.

Sin embargo parece lo último que se le pasa por la cabeza es entablar una conversación, ya que se acerca un paso más y frota la rodilla contra el interior de mi muslo. Aquel contacto físico repentino me provoca una ligera sensación de náuseas en la boca del estómago. Pero en el buen sentido de la palabra, si es que es posible.

Vuelve a tocarme la cara, esta vez recorre mi pómulo con un suave dedo. Sus ojos buscan los míos, como si pudiese ver el interior de mi alma. Todo aquello es tan inquietante, peligroso y sexi que juro que voy a caer desmayada.

—Eres preciosa—susurra—. Y tan inocente.

Yo frunzo el ceño. Dios, odio cuando la gente dice eso. En fin, técnicamente soy inocente, inocente con mayúsculas. Pero lo que más me fastidia es que sea tan fácil de adivinar a primera vista. Como si llevase una uve gigante en la frente o algo así. Ame y yo somos gemelas y a ella nadie le dice que parece inocente. Oh, no.

—No soy tan inocente. —digo, dándome cuenta de que estaba citando un verso de una canción de Britney. Debería mantener la boca cerrada hasta que encuentre algo inteligente, ocurrente o interesante que decir.

—No es un insulto—murmura él mientras me pasa el dedo por la oreja y recorre el lóbulo—. A mí me parece muy, pero muy atractivo.

¿He mencionado ya lo buenísimo que está? ¿Y lo excitada que estoy yo? ¿Y que soy incapaz de responder a cualquier cosa que me diga?

—Vaya. Bueno… gracias, supongo. —Y me río con mi estúpida risa, la que me sale siempre que estoy nerviosa. Parece el rebuzno de un burro y no me gusta nada.

Él se inclina más y su boca está tan cerca que puede sentir su aliento en mi cara. Huele a menta y a algo especiado que no consigo identificar.

—¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto? —me pregunta buscando de nuevo mi cara.

Yo arrugo la nariz, perpleja. ¿Si estoy segura de que quiero qué? Desde el principio de este encuentro algo me dice que me estoy perdiendo una parte de la información realmente importante. Por la forma en que me mira tengo la sensación de que me está preguntando si estoy segura de querer besarle. Y la respuesta a esa pregunta es: _Claro que sí._

—Estoy segura—susurro con la esperanza de que me salga una voz ronca como la de Demi Moore. Como la de Ame—. Muy, muy segura.

Él sonríe.

—De acuerdo, entonces, hagámoslo.

Cierro los ojos y lo siguiente que siento son sus labios rozando los míos. Noto escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y la piel de gallina regresa con más fuerza que nunca. Y no es que sea una experta en besos (de hecho me da un poco de vergüenza admitir que solo me he enrollado con tres chicos en toda mi vida), pero hasta yo puedo decir que esto es impresionante, un beso de los que recuerda toda la vida. La forma en que presiona sus labios contra los míos, como si estuviese muerto de hambre y llevase días sin comer. Como si desease algo que solo le puede proporcionar mi boca. Separo los labios y no puedo contener un gemido de placer. Espero que no piense que soy una guarra por dejarle besarme así. En fin, apenas lo conozco. Pero hay algo en todo esto que me gusta.

Entonces separa sus labios de los míos y me va dando besos hasta llegar al cuello. Me encanta que me besen el cuello. Por alguna razón me pone a cien. La ligerísima presión de sus labios rozando mi…

¡Aaaay!

—Pero ¿qué rayos…?—digo mientras me aparto de un salto, horrorizada.

Dios mío. ¿Acaba de morderme?

* * *

¡Ta-dan! ¡Uf! Logré terminar el tercer capítulo.

¿Les ha gustado? Sinceramente a mí me encanta como narra Mari en sus historias, así que estoy satisfecha con esto.

**Hinata12Hyuga: **¡Hola linda! Qué bueno encontrare nuevamente por acá ;). Estoy muy de acuerdo en tu opinión sobre Ame, a pesar de que el nombre me lo tuve que inventar, ya que en realidad, se llama Rayne. Igualmente ella me encanta XD

**shironeko black****: **¡Hola! Agradezco tu comentario. ¡Obviamente continuaré actualizando! XD

P.D: Espero que ahora si se pueda leer.

* * *

_**¿Reviews? :3**_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Capitulo 3: **_El contrato (firmado con sangre)

* * *

Me llevo las manos rápidamente al cuello. Siento que me brota sangre caliente de la herida.

—¿Por qué coño has hecho esto, gilipollas?

Él ni siquiera tiene la decencia de mostrarse arrepentido y se limita a colocarse las manos en las caderas y a fruncir el ceño.

—Dijiste que estabas segura—dice con voz de enfado—. Maldita sea, odio cuando las niñas cambiáis de opinión en el último momento.

—Segura de que quería besarte, no dejarte saborear m yugular—replico—. ¿Qué te hizo pensar que…?—Y lo veo mirando mi camiseta que dice "Muérdeme". Oh. Me cruzo de brazos para tapar las letras—. Oye, no tenías que tomártelo al pie de la letra.

—Mira, sabías que iba a haber una cierta incomodidad durante el procedimiento inicial. El contrato que firmaste lo dice claramente. —Ahora parece exasperado.

—¿Contrato? Pero ¿de qué contrato estás hablando? —Este tío está loco. Muy bueno, pero definitivamente como una cabra. Entonces me deja anonada cuando mete la mano en la mochila y saca una pila de papeles unidos con una pinza. Lo levanta y señala la parte inferior de la primera página.

—Con-tra-to—pronuncia muy despacio, como si estuviese hablando con un niño pequeño.

¿Cuándo se había convertido don Alto, Rubio y Encantador en don Capullo de primera?

—Mira, no sé de qué estás hablando, pero yo nunca he firmado ningún…

Él busca la última página y señala una firma.

—Fir-ma—dice con el mismo tono condescendiente. Me cuesta contener las ganas de darle una bofetada. En este momento me escuece el cuello. ¿Qué comió antes de besarme, _wasabi_?

Entrecierro los ojos para ver mejor la firma mientras intento averiguar de qué está hablando. Me quedo sin aliento al ver la letra de mi hermana al final del contrato.

—Pero ¿qué…?—Vacilo. Intento arrancarle el contrato de la mano, pero él lo tiene agarrado con firmeza… el tío tiene fuerza. Levanto la mirada y lo miro de arriba abajo—. ¿Qué es esto?

Él se pasa una mano por su pelo corto y rubio. Tiene un aspecto salvaje, peligroso y furioso.

—Sabes muy bien lo que es. Fuiste a la clase. Te presentaste a los exámenes. Lo firmaste con tu nombre, ¡por el amor de Dios!

—Ese no es mi nombre, tío. Es el de mi hermana. ¿Y ahora por qué no me dices lo que está pasando aquí de verdad? —Ay, Señor. ¿En qué se habrá metido ahora Ame? ¿En alguna especie de culto frikis?

Naruto frunce el ceño. Mira el contrato y luego de nuevo a mí.

—¿Tu herma…?

—¿Naruto?

Pego un salto cuando oigo la voz de mi hermana desde el otro extremo del aparcamiento. Hablando del rey de Roma…

—Naruto, ¿estás ahí? Ino me dijo que quizá estuvieses aquí. Ya estoy preparada, lo sabes. Preparada y dispuesta, cariño—dice con un control maestro sobre aquella voz sensual que yo intentaba imitar hacía unos minutos.

Miro a Naruto, que de repente ha perdido su fanfarronería y seguridad de sí mismo y parece estar sudando la gota gorda. A ver, tampoco es que el chico estuviese tan bronceado, pero ahora mismo está tan blanco que podría brillas en la oscuridad. Me mira a mí y luego detrás de mí. Yo me giro y veo a Ame acercándose.

—Hinata, ¿qué estás haciendo hablando con Naruto? —pregunta Ame con desaprobación mientras se acerca—. No te habrá… dicho nada raro, ¿verdad?

—Ame, ¿qué demonios está pasando aquí? —pregunto.

—Sois…dos…—tartamudea Naruto, en su día el tranquilo amante—. Pero yo pensé…

—Ame es mi hermana gemela—le explico, maravillada por lo contralada que suena mi voz.

—Pero tú te pareces…, pensé…—dice Naruto quedándose sin voz lentamente.

Ame se pone pálida.

—¡Oh, no! —grita—. ¿No lo habrás hecho? —Me pone la mano en el hombro, me gira y me mira el cuello—. ¡Oh, no! —grita—. ¡No, no, no!

—¿Alguien puede explicarme que está pasando? —les suplico poniéndome en jarras. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos—. ¡Quiero saberlo ya!

—A ver Hina, no te enfades, pero…—comienza Ame con voz temblorosa.

Yo le lanzo una mirada de enfado.

—Pero ¿qué, Ame?

—Creo… creo que te han convertido en vampira por accidente.

* * *

¡Hola! Principalmente, pido disculpas de todo corazón a los que hayan leído el capitulo anterior y no se haya podido entender casi nada, enserio. Gracias a Hinata12Hyuga por hacérmelo saber y así poder arreglarlo ;)

Espero hayan disfrutado mucho de este capítulo, un poco corto pero es todo lo que consistía el capitulo 3. ¡No me maten!

Creo que demoré un poco, ¿no? Pero bueno ya estoy de vuelta y vamos estar bien, osea, _súper hellow_ XD

Ahora les presentaré algo nuevo, a la una, a las dos, y a las…

¡Tres! ¡Ta-dan!:

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**

P.D.: ¡Oooooh! ¡Firma nueva! ¿A que está hiper duper mega super cool? XD


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capitulo 4: **_**Un maldito caso de error de identidad**

* * *

—¿En vampira? —grito—. ¿Es una especie de broma de mal gusto?

Ame sacude la cabeza.

—No es ninguna broma, Hina, sino un problema muy serio. —Se gira hacia Naruto—. ¿Cómo puedes haberlo fastidiado? Se supone que eres mi padrino. ¿Y ni siquiera te das cuenta de que no soy yo?

Naruto gime, se dobla y luego se pone a escupir en la acera. Qué atractivo. No me puedo creer que hace cinco minutos me pareciese un guaperas sexi. Alguien con quien me apetecía enrollarme. Ahora mismo preferiría besar al guardián de la cripta.

—Sois exactamente iguales—protesta—¿Cómo iba a saberlo? —Y cierra la mano formando un puño—. Lucifent me va a matar.

—Bueno, técnicamente ya estás muerto, ¿no? —le digo con mi tono más dulce. Ya estoy cansada de este juego.

Él se gira y me lanza una mirada siniestra.

—Me lo tomaré como que no fuiste a clase el día que explicaron las figuras retóricas.

Yo arqueo una ceja.

—¡Chicos, por favor! —nos interrumpe Ame—. Dejad de discutir. Esto es grave. No importa el porqué, sino que ha ocurrido. Y tenemos que hacer como si no hubiese pasado. Hinata no se puede convertir en vampira. Tiene la eliminatoria de hockey sobre hierba la semana que viene.

Para que conste, el hockey sobre hierba sería la menor de mis preocupaciones si de verdad me fuese a convertir en vampira. Yo pensaría en algo más general: como si todo el rollo ese de dormir durante el día y cazar humanos por la noche pudiese ser un impedimento para acceder a las universidades a las que planeo ir.

Naruto escupe otro lapo a la acera. Puaj.

—Mmm…, ¿te importaría dejar de escupir? —pregunto mientras me retiro para dejar espacio entre yo y su zona de pulverización—. Me está dando mucho asco.

Él levanta la cabeza y dice:

—Estoy intentando eliminar cualquier resto de tu sangre de la boca. No te hicieron análisis. ¿Quién sabe qué tipo de enfermedades puedes tener? —dice mirándome horrorizado mientras se limpia la cara—. No tienes sida, ¿verdad?

Será… Este tío me está cabreando de verdad. Yo no le pedí que me diese un muerdo en la yugular. Se lo tendría bien merecido si tuviese alguna extrañan enfermedad contagiosa.

Ame pone los ojos en blanco.

—Por favooor. Si Hina es pura como la nieve, Naruto. Totalmente virgen, con uve mayúscula. Así que, a menos que tenga alguna adicción oculta a la heroína de la que no me haya hablado, creo que estás limpio. Y además—añade con una sonrisa burlona—estoy bastante segura de que no es una heroinómana. Después de todo, no tiene ese aspecto esquelético y chic, ¿verdad?

—Vaya, muchas gracias, Ame. —¿Además también hay que hablar de cuánto miden mis caderas? Esto se pone cada vez mejor.

—Bien—dice Naruto—. Nada de enfermedades. Bueno, al menos es algo. Pero aun así. ¿Una mordedura no autorizada? ¿Sabes cuánto se va a enfadar Lucifent? Me va a matar… me va a dar una paliza. En estos tiempos nadie convierte a alguien en vampiro en contra de su voluntad. No es apropiado y podrían demandarte.

—¿Puedo demandarte? Genail. —Revuelvo en mi bolso en busca de un lápiz. Esto quiero anotarlo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por negligencia médica? ¿Por agresión con colmillos mortales? —digo, y levanto la mirada—¿Cuánto crees que me concedería el tribunal por eso?

Ame frunce el ceño.

—Deja de portarte como una perra. ¿No ves que el pobre Naruto está hecho polvo?

—¿Qué deje de portarme como una perra, yo? ¿Por el bien de Naruto? —La miro con descrédito—. ¿Hola? Ese tío se acerco a mí y me mordió sin motivo alguno.

—Tenía un motivo—contraataca Naruto con mal humor—. Solo te confundí con Ame. Es un maldito caso de error de identidad, eso es todo.

—Escuchad, chicos—continúo—. No sé a qué tipo de jueguitos retorcidos os gusta jugar a los niños góticos y, a decir verdad, creo que no quiero saberlo. Así que largaos a pasear por cementerios, desead estar muertos, e idos a navegar en vuestra barca gótica. Pero yo me marcho de aquí. —Miro a mi hermana—. Ame, ya te buscarás la vida para volver a casa. Ya no estoy de humor para desmelenarme en la pista de baile.

Me doy la vuelta y me piro hacia el coche. Pero Ame viene detrás de mí y me agarra por el hombro para darme la vuelta. Tiene los ojos como platos y aterrados y su cara empolvada está más blanca de lo normal. (¡Que ya es decir!)

—Hinata, escúchame—grita—. Esto no es un juego. Naruto es un vampiro. Y si te ha mordido entonces tú también te vas a convertir en uno. Tienes que tomarte esto en serio.

Yo pongo lo ojos en blanco.

—Ame, cielo. Mi querida e ingenua gemela. Sé que esto puede ser un golpe muy fuerte para ti, pero los vampiros no existen.

—Yo también lo pensaba. Pero sí existen. Y Naruto es uno de ellos, definitivamente—insiste Ame—. Naruto, demuéstraselo.

Resoplo y me doy la vuelta de mala gana. Esto va estar bien.

—Sí, Naruto, demuéstramelo.

Naruto suelta un suspiro profundo y demasiado exagerado. Como si estuviese cansado de que todo el mundo le pidiese que demostrase su don de criatura de la noche. Estoy segura de que se lo piden mucho.

—Vale—masculla. Mete la mano en su mochila y saca una navaja del bolsillo—. ¿Quieres hacer los honores? —pregunta mientras abre la hoja de la navaja y me la entrega.

—Creí que ya he tenido demasiados honores por hoy, tío.

—Lo haré yo, lo haré yo—dice Ame interrumpiéndonos con nerviosismo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer exactamente? —pregunto mientras Naruto le da la navaja a mi ansiosa hermana.

—Clavarle la navaja, por supuesto—dice Ame como si nada.

Por supuesto.

Cuando Naruto levanta la camisa y muestra su estómago (y su tableta de chocolate, no puedo evitar fijarme) me pregunto cómo habrán amañado este truco. ¿Una hoja retráctil? ¿Una bolsa de sangre dentro de la punta?

—¿Sabéis que? Creo que, después de todo, me gustaría hacerlo—anuncio. Así podré entenderlo mejor. Luego puedo dejarlos en evidencia y seguir con mi noche.

Ame se encoge de hombros y me da la navaja. Paso la yema del dedo suavemente por la punta. ¡Ay! Me sale una pequeña gota de sangre del corte. Está muy afilada. Mmm.

Escucho un leve gemido y levanto la mirada. Naruto me está mirando el dedo como si fuese un postre y él fuese un náufrago que lleva un mes entero comiendo solo arroz. Nunca he visto tanta lascivia en unos ojos y es bastante inquietante.

—¿Te importaría limpiarte el dedo? —dice con voz entrecortada y rebosante de pánico.

—¿Por qué?, ¿te molesta? —pregunto agitando el dedo en cuestión—. ¿Quieres chuparlo o qué?

—Hina, no te burles del vampiro—me reprende Ame.

A ver, tengo que admitir que Naruto imita muy bien a un vampiro. Creo que incluso le he visto un poco de saliva en la comisura de los labios mientras miraba en trance mi dedo sangriento, siguiéndolo con los ojos como un perro a un premio.

—Vale, lo siento—digo despreocupadamente. Me llevo lentamente el dedo a la boca con gran solemnidad. Naruto jadea y por un momento parece que se va a desmayar.

—Eres cruel—me increpa Ame—. De verdad, Hinata.

Me río. Se toman esto demasiado en serio…

—Vale, vale—digo—. El dedo malo sangriento ya ha desaparecido. Volvamos a los de la puñalada.

Naruto, que parece haberse recuperado un poco, se vuelve a levantar la camisa. Vaya, me pregunto cuántas flexiones tiene que hacer para tener ese cuerpo. Una pena que sea un capullo. SI pudiese hacerse un trasplante de personalidad o algo así sería perfecto.

Vuelvo a mirar el cuchillo. ¿Cómo se retrae? No noto ningún muelle.

—Hazlo rápido—dice él—. No tenemos toda la noche.

—Vale. No quiero que te pille el sol de la mañana y te conviertas en polvo y todo eso—digo resoplando—. Venga. Vamos allá. —Echo hacia atrás el cuchillo y luego se lo clavo el estómago con todas mis fuerzas.

—¡Ay! —Grita del dolor y se retuerce, con el cuchillo todavía saliéndole del abdomen, de cuya herida brota una sangre oscura.

—Mmm—Uau. Parece de verdad. ¿Cómo conseguirán que salga toda esa sangre del cuchillo? ¿Y cómo se le queda la navaja pegada al estómago si es retráctil?

Ah, y ¿por qué se comporta como si le doliese de verdad?

—Uy…

Miro a Ame, que observa la escena con una mirada fría. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Vuelvo a mirar a Naruto. Ahora está de rodillos, se está sujetando el estómago y tiene una expresión de agonía. Tiene las manos casi moradas de sangre y sigue gimiendo de dolor.

El miedo me invade el corazón como si de una brisa helada se tratase. ¿La he cargado? ¿Será que la hoja no se retrajo cuando se suponía que tenía que hacerlo? ¿Habré apuñalado de verdad a un tío en el estómago?

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto preocupada. Vaya pregunta estúpida. El charco de sangre sirve de respuesta.

En lugar de responderme, Naruto se desploma sobre la acera en posición fetal, apretándose el estómago. En un ataque de pánico, me arrodillo e intento girarlo para poder examinar la herida. Está sangrando de verdad. Me moriría de asco si no estuviese tan asustada.

—Oh, Dios mío, creo que está herido de verdad—chillo, girándome para buscar a mi gemela. ¡Necesita una ambulancia!

Me giro hacia Naruto y busco una forma de detener la hemorragia. ¿Debería extraer la navaja o dejarla dentro? Respiro con dificultad y sollozo mientras se me pasa toda mi vida por delante.

Yo, Hinata Hyuga, acabo de apuñalar a alguien en el estómago. Y ahora podría morirse. Y yo seré la responsable. Me van a acusar de asesinato. Me meterán en la cárcel y tirarán la llave. ¿Existe pena de muerte en Tokyo? Oh, Dios mío. ¿Por qué me ofrecería para coger la navaja? ¿Qué me poseyó para acuchillar en el estómago a un adolescente ingenuo que se cree un vampiro? _**Estúpido, Hinata. Ha sido realmente estúpido.**_

Me caen las lágrimas por las mejillas mientras me agacho junto a Naruto.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto sollozando—. ¿Puedes oírme? —Me acerco más—. ¿Ves alguna luz blanca? Si la vez, te ruego que no vayas hacia ella. Tengo tanta… quiero decir, tienes tanta vida por delante…

—¿No te lo había dicho? —De repente Naruto abre los ojos, se incorpora y empieza a reírse como un histérico—. ¡Ya estoy muerto!

Veo horrorizada cómo agarra la navaja y se la saca con toda la facilidad de la herida. Entonces, por arte de magia, el corte empieza a encogerse delante de mis ojos. Observo hipnotizada como si un hilo invisible cosiese la piel hasta que no queda más que una leve cicatriz.

—¡Dios mío! Es verdad que eres…—Doy un salto hacia atrás, horrorizada—. ¡Dios mío!

—Lo siento—dice riéndose—. Tenía que devolverte lo del dedo ensangrentado.

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con Ame. Ella también se está partiendo de risa, tanto que casi está llorando. Ni que esto fuese lo más divertido que hubiese visto desde _Shrek 2._

—¡Jolín! —dice riéndose—. Deberías haberte visto la cara, Hina. ¡Era todo un poema!

La miro a ella y luego a Naruto. No me puedo creer esto. Sencillamente no me lo puedo creer.

—Tú… Quiero decir… Pensé que…

Vaya, he perdido por completo la capacidad de hablar. Puede que tenga que pasar el resto de mi vida muda e ir por ahí con una pizarra, escribiendo todo cuanto tiempo ha podía decir, con anterioridad a que un vampiro me dejase tonta al sacarse un cuchillo del estómago.

—Disculpa—dice Naruto mientras se pone de pie y vuelve a meter la navaja ensangrentada en la mochila, sin limpiarla—, pero dijiste que querías pruebas.

Siento que voy a vomitar.

—Entonces de verdad eres…

—¿Un vampiro? —pregunta levantando una ceja—. Sí.

—Y eso significa…—En este momento se me está revolviendo el estómago. Como si estuviese en un barco en medio de una tormenta. O como si estuviese en una montaña rusa.

—Que mi mordedura te ha infectado. —Suspira, poniéndose serio otra vez—. Por desgracia, también sí.

Me inclino y vomito.

—Puaj. —Ame se aparta para evitar mi pota—. Hinata, eso es asqueroso.

—Vaya, siento haberte ofendido—digo con mi tono más sarcástico, y me limpio la boca con la mano—. Supongo que no me estoy tomando tan bien como te esperabas el hecho de que me hayan convertido por error en una maldita vampira.

Ame se encoge de hombros.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, Hina. Pero eso no significa que quiera que me salpiques con tu vómito.

Yo pongo los ojos en blanco y luego miro a Naruto.

—Entonces… espera—digo—. Estoy confundida. Siempre pensé que para convertirse en vampiro tienes que beberte la sangre de uno de ellos. Y tú lo único que hiciste fue morderme.

—Maldito sea Hollywood y sus falsas primitivas—dice Naruto cansinamente. Se mete la mano en la boca, saca algo y lo sostiene en alto para que pueda verlo. Es un colmillo de porcelana medio llena de un líquido rojo—. Mediante nuestras encuestas posmórtem hemos averiguado que a la mayoría de la gente lo de beber de su padrino les parece un poco perturbador. Además—añade—, aunque nuestra piel se cura fácilmente, cortarse una muñeca para que el aprendiz beba de ella puede dejar cicatrices. Y nadie quiere ser un vampiro con cicatrices. —Me acerca el diente para que pueda examinarlo de cerca—. Así que creó estos implantes hace unos años. Un invento endemoniadamente fantástico, la verdad. Solo tengo que pincharme el dedo, meto unas cuantas gotas de sangre en el implante y luego se lo inyecto al aprendiz. —Se encoge de hombros—. Podríamos utilizar una jeringuilla, por supuesto, y en realidad probablemente sería más fácil y más higiénico. Pero los estudios también muestran que a nuestros aprendices les gusta el romanticismo de la vieja escuela de ser mordidos en el cuello.

No sé si me impresiona más que haya sitios de Internet que vendan aparatitos para inyectar sangre o que estos tíos les pidan a sus víctimas que rellenen formularios de sugerencias.

Naruto mete la mano en la mochila y saca una cajita de plata.

—El principal fabricante de suministros para vampiros se llama . Bolsas de sangre, afila colmillos, armaduras, ese tipo de cosas. —Abre la caja y mete el colmillo entre el forro de terciopelo.

Joder, hoy en día se puede comprar de todo en internet.

—Vale, lo pillo—digo—. Pero déjame preguntarte una cosa. Si me he convertido en vampira, ¿cómo es que no me siento como tal?

—¿Acaso sabes cómo se siente un vampiro? —interrumpe Ame, por desgracias con mucha razón.

—Bueno, para empezar no estoy desando beberme tu sangre—digo lentamente—. Y… ¿a ver? —Me meto la mano por el cuello de la camiseta y saco el crucifijo que llevo colgado. Naruto se aparta de un salto—. Y la cruz no me debilita ni me quema ni nada. —Pienso durante un momento—. Y, definitivamente, me comería un trozo de pizza de queso con ajo para desayunar en cuanto salga el sol.

En realidad lo último suena bastante asqueroso, pero no pienso admitirlo delante de ellos.

—¿Podrías… por favor… apartar eso? —me pide Naruto resollando.

—Así que mi pregunta es—digo ignorándolo a propósito y agitando el crucifijo mientras lo veo bailar de un lado a otro para evitarlo—: ¿cómo arreglamos esto? —inquiero.

—¿A…arreglarlo?

—Sí. Detener la transformación o algo. Invertirla. Tiene que haber una forma de hacerlo. ¿Verdad? ¿Quizá chupar la herida para extraer el veneno como cuando te pica una serpiente de cascabel?

Me doy cuenta de que Naruto está intentando decir algo, pero que no es capaz de formar las palabras. Ah, sí, el crucifijo. Lo guardo debajo de la camiseta de tirantes. El metal parece estar un poco más caliente justo donde hace contacto con mi piel, pero no me incomoda. Aun así, no es una buena señal.

—Gracias—dice Naruto jadeando—. Como intentaba decirte, no hay, manera de invertirlo.

—Respuesta incorrecta—digo haciendo ademán de volver a sacar el crucifijo.

—¡Espera! —grita.

Me detengo con la mano en la garganta.

—Puede… pude que haya una manera. No estoy seguro. No lo sé. Pero quizá lo sepa Lucifent.

—¿Quién es ese Lucifent?

—Mi jefe. El líder del Círculo. Es un vampiro de trescientos años. Si alguien lo puede saber, ese es él.

Yo asiento.

—Vale. Pues vamos a hablar con él.

—No podemos. Bueno, no ahora mismo. Está cenando.

—Sí, pero esto es una emergencia. ¿No podemos simplemente acercarnos al restaurante en el que está y…? Ah…—digo. Me cuesta tragar saliva—. ¿Ese tipo de cena?

Naruto asiente.

—Puaj.

—Hinata, tienes que intentar abrir tu mente—dice Ame—. La gente diferente tiene costumbres diferentes y ridiculizarlos…

—Entonces, ¿cuándo va acabar de, ejem, cenar?

Naruto se queda pensativo.

—Puedo llamar a su secretaria y preguntárselo. Quizá tenga alguna cancelación para mañana por la noche o algo así. ¿Por qué no nos vemos en el cementerio de San Patricio mañana a las ocho de la tarde? Te esperaré en la lápida del centro.

—¿Mañana? —exclamo—. Pero ya habrán pasado veinticuatro horas desde ahora. Mañana tengo que ir a clase.

—Pues vete—dice Naruto encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero ¿no me freiré con el solo o algo así?

—Mira—dijo soltando un suspiro de exasperación, como si yo fuese una molestia. Joder—. Para una transformación completa en vampiro hacen falta siete días. No debería pasarte nada. El solo no debería molestarte demasiado durante las primeras veinticuatro horas. Sin embargo te sugiero que te pongas un poco de protector solar, por si acaso.

Vale. Protector solar en instituto. Esto va a ser divertido. O no.

* * *

¡H-hola! ¿Cómo están sus vidas mortales? XD

¿Les ha gustado el capitulo? Quiero saber, quiero saber, quiero saber…

Espero les haya gustado, me demoré mucho escribiéndolo, notarán que está vez está mucho más largo. He usado ocho Hojas para esto -.-U

Me he dado cuenta que este capítulo simplemente trata de la conversación entre Hinata, Ame y Naruto (Sunny, Rayne y Magnus), así que tampoco estuvo de lo más genial. Pero de que es largo es largo *-*

Tengo que anunciarles algo muy bueno:

¡He descubierto que hay dos libros más además de "Chicos que muerden"! Cool ¿verdad? XD, cuando termine de escribir este, subiré los otros.

Aun tengo que comprarlos -_-U

¡Respondamos Reviews!

**Ivy C. Poison****: **Holis :3, me da gusto que te parezca interesante. Me alegran mucho leer comentarios como este _. Gracias por el consejo del estrés, lo tomaré mucho en cuenta :)

**Hinata12Hyuga****: **¡Aaaah! ¡Amo verte siempre a ti comentando! XD, me encanta responderte :3. Concuerdo contigo, yo tampoco se a quien echarle la culpa por todo este rollo *-*. Espero verte comentando nuevamente por aquí ;)

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 5: **_**Chicos que muerden: el blog.**

* * *

Pensaréis que después de este drama y de esta circunstancia desafortunada nos marcharíamos del Colmillo de inmediato. ¡Pues no! Cuando volvemos dentro para que Ame recoja su abrigo, insiste en bailar _The Safety Dance _antes de marcharse. Argumenta que de los años ochenta esta es su canción favorita del mundo mundial, y que sería cruel y un castigo que me la llevase justo en semejante momento. Claro, para ella es fácil menearse y sacudirse en la pista de baile, porque ella no es la que se está transformando lentamente en una criatura de la noche. A ver, ¿soy demasiado egoísta?

Voy en silencio durante caso todo el camino de vuelta a casa y solo abro la boca para decirle a Ame que tiene muy poco tacto al seleccionar el éxito vampírico _Bela Lugosi´s Dead _en el iTrip de su iPod, dadas las circunstancias. Por supuesto, ella señala que, técnicamente, Bela solo fue un actor que interpretó a Drácula, no un vampiro de verdad. Como si aquello me hiciese sentir mejor mientras el estribillo repite: "Estoy muerto, estoy muerto, estoy muerto, estoy muerto".

En cuanto llego a casa no me apetece otra cosa que meterme en la cama y dormir. Pero mi grueso edredón de plumas no resulta tan reconfortante como esperaba. Estoy totalmente desvelada, como si me hubiese puesto hasta arriba de cafeína. Y eso es raro, porque ni siquiera me bebí aquel Red Bull que se suponía que Ame tenía que traerme.

Como no puedo dormir, y tengo un millón de preguntas rondándome la cabeza, decido que lo mejor que puedo hacer es darle la lata a Ame. Abro su puerta un poco para ver si está durmiendo. Pero está con el ordenador, tecleando con furia y con pinta de estar muy cabreada. Yo sacudo la cabeza. Jo, puede llegar a ser tan rarita. No sé en qué universo paralelo de la dimensión desconocida nos convertimos en hermanas.

Llamo a su puerta y ella, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla, me dice pase. Entro en la habitación y cierro la puerta una vez en el interior. Por suerte, mamá ha salido a su cena de beneficencia para salvar al mundo, así que nadie nos puede escuchar. Estoy bastante segura de que cualquiera que escuche la conversación que pienso tener llamaría rápidamente a la clínica Betty Ford antes de que me diese tiempo a decir: "No tomo drogas, de verdad soy una criatura no muerta de la noche".

Me siento en su cama y pienso en que hace solo unas horas bromeábamos con lo que debería ponerme para ir al pub Colmillo. Si hubiese sabido las repercusiones que tendría elegir la camiseta que decía "Muérdeme", definitivamente me hubiese tragado mi buen gusto y hubiese llevado el traje fetiche, por mucho que sudase con el maldito vinilo.

Después de unos cuantos clics más, Ame se gira y viene hacia la cama. Lleva un pijama de franela de cuadros escoceses y se ha quitado el maquillaje negro de los ojos. Si no fuese por el pendiente de la lengua parecería casi normal.

—Esto es una mierda—se queja mientras se sienta con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio.

—¿Tú crees? —digo arqueando una ceja—. Porque a mí me ha entusiasmado todo esto.

—No lo digo por ti, tonta, sino por mí. Llevo un montón de años esperando esta noche. He investigado, he hecho contactos, he pasado listas de espera, he hecho los deberes. Y todo para nada.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Sé que está hablando en mi mismo idioma, pero nada de lo que dice tiene sentido—. ¿Has investigado y has hecho contactos para qué?

—Para convertirme en vampira, por supuesto.

Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué demonios quieres convertirte en vampira?

Ame entorna los ojos como diciendo que soy la persona más estúpida del planeta.

—¿Estás de broma? —Me pregunta con incredulidad—. ¿Por qué quiero una vida inmortal? ¿Por qué quiero más riqueza de la que jamás podría imaginar? ¿Por qué quiero tener un poder total sobre los simples mortales? Deberías preguntarme por qué demonios no iba a querer convertirme en vampira.

—Sí, pero—digo dando palos de ciego—, ¿no quieres acabar el instituto? ¿Ir a la universidad? ¿Casarte y tener una vida?

—No.

—¿No?

—Para nada. Eso es muy aburrido. ¿Acatar las reglas rígidas de la sociedad? ¿Ser débil y no tener poder y que te machaquen y te obliguen a vivir según la idea que tiene otra persona de una vida plena, para acabar muriendo, enferma y sola, y para que tus nietos se peleen por los pocos ahorros que tienes? Bah. No, gracias. Prefiero una existencia inmortal y todopoderosa.

Bueno, visto así…

—Pero… tienes que matar gente.

Ame suspira indignada.

—Sí, eso es lo que dicen los de Hollywood. Hina, en la vida real es mucho menos bárbaro.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Claro. A cada vampiro le asignan un grupo de donantes. Gente que puede y quiere dar parte de su sangre todos los días para que el vampiro pueda sobrevivir. No te preocupes, les pagan sus servicios y pueden rescindir su contrato en cualquier momento avisando treinta días de antelación. Y, por supuesto, los examinan y les hacen análisis por si tienen enfermedades contagiosas, por si toman drogas y todas esas cosas antes de asignárselos a alguien. —Ame sacude la cabeza—. Nadie mata personas como en las películas.

—Vale. Pero ¿qué pasa con lo del sol? No puedo salir durante el día, ¿verdad?

Ame examina su piel blanca.

—Sí. Ya no tendría que preocuparme de ponerme morena sin querer. Sería maravilloso.

Ya veo que ha pensado en todo.

—¿Y lo de tener novio? Nunca conseguirá novio. Nunca te casarás. A menos, supongo, que puedas celebrar una boda nocturna…

—Pero tendría algo mejor. Cuando seleccionan a alguien para convertirse en vampiro, le asignan un padrino—explica Ame—. La persona que ha accedido a donar una gota de su sangre para ayudar en la transformación. A partir de ahí compartirás un vínculo de sangre con esa persona para siempre. Será tu alma gemela. Bueno, técnicamente tu compañero de sangre, ya que cuando te conviertes tienes que renunciar a todo ese rollo del alma. —Hace una pausa y mira al infinito un poco triste—. Se supone que Naruto iba a ser mi compañero de sangre. Y ahora es el tuyo.

¡Ajá! Por eso está tan molesta. Cree que le he robado el novio. Esto muestra incluso en el loco mundo de lo sobrenatural, al final todo se reduce a un monstruo de ojos verdes al que llamamos celos.

—Tía, por mí puedes quedártelo—digo extendiendo las manos con las palmas hacia arriba—. No quiero tener nada que ver con ese capullo.

Ame se gira para mirarme.

—No lo entiendes—dice con los ojos húmedos y mirando al suelo—. Te ha convertido. Así que estáis unidos. Para siempre. Te guste o no.

—Eso sería un no, definitivamente.

—¿Sabes? No tienes ni idea del precioso don que te ha sido conferido—dice Ame con voz que empezaba a sonar irritada—. La inmortalidad. La existencia perfecta. El compañero de sangre más cañón del mundo. Y preocupa más si alguien te va a invitar al baile de graduación.

—Bueno, es este sábado…

—Jo, no me puedo creer que me esté pasando esto. —Ame se seca las lágrimas con la manga, enfadada. ¿Está llorando? Dios. Está llorando. Está destrozada.

—Mira, Ame—digo, sintiéndome un poco mal por ella, inexplicablemente—, cuando consigamos invertir todo esto estoy segura de que tú y Naruto podréis retomar vuestra enfermiza y retorcida relación. Podrás convertirte en vampira y viviréis góticamente para siempre.

—Ojalá—suspira Ame—. Pero no. Aunque se invierta el proceso tendré que volver a empezar de cero. Volver a la lista de espera. Encontrar un nuevo padrino.

—¿Por qué?

—A los vampiros solo se les permite convertir a una persona en toda su vida. Básicamente para que nunca haya escasez de sangre, como parece que siempre le ocurre a la Cruz Roja—explica—. Después de convertir a alguien están unidos a esa persona para siempre. Son compañeros de sangre hasta que uno de ellos muera.

—Pero… ¿cómo puedes morir si tienes una vida eterna?

—Hay muchas formas. Quemado por el sol. Atrapado en un incendio. Si te clavan una estaca de madera en el corazón, ya sabes. Todas esas cosas trágicas que pasan en las películas.

Vale, toma nota: los clichés peliculeros sobre beber sangre, falsos; las formas de matar a un vampiro (si hay alguien capaz), correctas.

Lo que me lleva a hacer la pregunta del millón.

—¿Cómo sabes todas esas cosas?

Ame se encoge de hombros.

—Como ya te he dicho, lo he estudiado. Hace tres meses, cuando empecé la formación, creé un blog para registrar mi investigación. —Y señala el ordenador—. Probablemente deberías leerlo. A ver, al menos aprenderás a grandes rasgos lo que tienes que saber sobre tu transformación. No estás nada preparada y eso no es bueno. Todos los que se transforman pasan por un programa certificado intensivo de tres meses.

¿Te dan un certificado de vampiro? ¿Y se puede enmarcar?

—No me puedo creer lo organizado que está todo esto. —digo sorprendida.

—Es una operación de miles de millones de dólares—dice Ame—. Y de alta tecnología. — Se levanta de la cama de un salto, va hacia el ordenador y enciende el monitor—. Vente.

La sigo y miro la página que tiene abierta. Sí, parece que es una especie de blog de aspecto gótico, en negro y rojo. Supongo que la plantilla de color pastel de no pegaría con un sitio web de vampiros.

—_¿Chicos que muerden?_ —pregunto mientras leo el título.

Ame se ríe.

—Sí, se me ocurrió ese nombre. Es divertido, ¿eh?

—Supongo. —Humor de vampiros. Me mondo, vamos.

Ame se levanta de la silla y me hace un gesto para que me siente.

—Venga, tómate el tiempo que necesites para leerlo. Creo que aprenderá mucho.

Cuando me siento en la silla ella va hacia la estantería y saca un libro de tapas duras.

—También puedes leer el libro de texto _Vampiro: Iniciación._ Por suerte todavía no lo había devuelto a la biblioteca. —Deja el libro sobre la mesa—. No te importa pagar el recargo por devolverlo tarde, ¿no?

Miro el enorme tomo. Tiene unos extraños grabados en la cubierta y unas tres mil páginas.

—Uau. Esto de convertirse en vampira conlleva hacer muchos deberes, ¿no?

—Como te dije, es un curso de tres meses. Hay mucho que aprender. Definitivamente vas a tener que meterte un atracón.

Como si no tuviese suficientes cosas de las que preocuparme, con la final de la próxima semana. Abro el libro y lo hojeo. Mierda, tampoco tiene muchos dibujos.

—Entonces, ¿es un curso por correspondencia o tiene que asistir a clase?

—Tienes que ir a clase. Después de todo, no puedes aprender la forma adecuada de administrar una transfusión de sangre segura y estéril por internet.

—Claro. —Sacudo la cabeza, incapaz de creerme que me haya metido en este espectáculo de frikis. Vuelvo a mirar el blog y bajo hasta la primera entrada.

**Me llamo Ame Hyuga. Tengo 16 años y estoy preparada para la vida eterna. Mi instructor me ha sugerido que cree que este blog para dejar constancia de mi transformación. ¡Espero que os divirtáis leyéndolo!**

Claro que lo haré. Créeme.

* * *

¡Ah! Capítulo terminado. ¿Les ha gustado? No tiene mucho romance y en este no apareció Naruto :( pero bueno, para la próxima saldrá x3

Hace tiempo que no actualizo aquí, pero me dije: "Toca un nuevo capítulo de Chicos Que Muerden, ¡tengo que actualizar!" Así que aquí está, nuevo capi :3

Espero aquí se hayan aclarado más dudas sobre la organización de los vampiros. En resumen, de eso trata este capítulo, para dejar en claro eso y no nos confundamos más adelante.

Ahora ¡respondamos Reviews!

**liseth tkm**** :** ¡Hola Lizeth! ¿Qué onda? X3 Me alegra que te haya gustado y parecido interesante. Quiero decirte que no hay mucho romanticismo en esta historia, aunque de que lo hay lo hay, y cuándo aparece se centra solamente en eso, pero por ahora no saldrá mucho. Si no me equivoco, habrá algo en el próximo, Naruto y Hinata se acercarán un poco más :3 ¡Claro que habrán más vampiros! Bueno, creo que solo mencionan a uno más u.u ¡Pero si sale otro vampiro! Después, con lo del baile… no puedo decir nada. No diré nada sobre eso… Wuajaja, que mala soy XD Espero te haya gustado el capitulo :)

**Hinata12Hyuga: **¡Holaaaaaa! ¿Sabes? Siempre adoro verte por acá :3 Bueno, bueno, dejemos eso de lado XD Quiero que sepas que siempre tomo en cuenta a todos mis lectores, a TODOS, incluso a los que no comenten, ellos siempre me emocionan x3 Que mal lo de la universidad :( ¡Espero te libres pronto! Y claro que Hina-chan tuvo su venganza, ¡Naruto se lo merecía! Ok no XD, el pobre era inocente pero bueno… A mí también me impresiono lo organizados que están o.o Respecto a mis fallas, lo del nombre lo edite y espero que está vez haya salido bien, gracias por avisarme ;) Después con la página que provee a los vampiros, sinceramente no sé qué paso, Fanfiction me está haciendo una mala jugada :/ Tengo otra historia donde para responder un Review, el nombre de Usuario de una lectora no me aparecía, así que tuve que pedirle disculpas. Por lo que veo, me está pasando lo mismo con el nombre de la página que provee a los vampiros :/ Te pido disculpas por esto, se llama "Vamps guión R guión Us punto com " Donde dice _guión_ y _punto _supongo que sabes que va ahí XD Lo pongo así porque sino creo que no pudiera ponerlo. ¡Te espero en un próximo capítulo y espero te haya gustado este!

Quiero agradecer a todos los usuarios que están siguiendo está historia, que la hayan agregado a favoritos y a los que comentan. Me hacen muy feliz :3

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
****¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
****(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


End file.
